


龙与宝物

by axrabbit



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 门矢士:龙海东大树:魅魔弱智故事.jpg写完了(大概)
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki, 门矢士/海东大树
Kudos: 5





	1. 初见

Ⅰ.初见  
按照正常的设定来说，魅魔是吸食精气的恶魔，可海东大树怎么看都只是一个喜欢偷东西的盗贼，要不是门矢士亲眼见过海东大树身上那个好笑的自动扶梯一样的淫纹，氰蓝色地印在单薄的下腹，看起来只是一个随手纹上去的不走心纹身。  
门矢士又有什么资格说别人呢，按照正常的设定来说，恶龙应该是每天看守着自己的宝库，抢走公主无恶不作，在金子堆里睡觉吃人不吐骨头的狠角色，可门矢士只是一条喜欢旅行的恶龙而已，以至于家里遭了贼都没发现。  
第一次并且是唯一一次走正门。  
一股灰尘裹挟着霉味扑面而来，这里实在是太久没有客人到来了，海东打了个喷嚏，无心欣赏室内典雅的装潢，走过迷宫般的旋转楼梯，越往下越崎岖，海东跳到金币上，发出微小的声音，轻手轻脚是他的习惯，洞穴里发出幽幽的光芒，金子，宝石，对于人类来说的珍宝，这些都不是海东的目标。  
……真像一个巨大垃圾桶。  
海东毫不客气地翻找起来，这里的金子之类的物什在他眼里不值一提，可这儿实在是太大了，浓重的黑色充满了整个空间，一点细微的光不足以照亮出边际，仅仅搜寻一半就累得满身是汗，黑色的发丝贴在脸侧有点痒，海东又站起来，擦了擦脑门的汗，仔细地在金币里摸索，实际上海东不喜欢碰触冰凉的金属，他更喜欢热的。  
已经过去了多久？身处在这种环境里海东很难推算时间，但是身体的疲劳一直在增加，海东揉了揉自己的脸，打起精神，宝物必须是我的。  
“找到了。”  
海东扯出压在宝箱下的diend driver，他的宝物看起来就像个压箱底的，不过状态保持得很好，海东收好东西，想要溜走的时候地面巨震，金属发出刺耳的轰鸣，海东一下被晃到地上，心想这是要塌了么。  
门矢士刚睡醒，打了个哈欠，抖了抖身上盖着的金币，闻到了一股不一样的甜蜜味道，他顺着气味看过去，看见一个纤细的人儿拿着他的东西。海东差点被倾斜而下的坚硬金属块砸到  
“小偷？”  
这条龙长得很漂亮，漆黑发亮的鳞片，优美健硕的体格，牙齿一看就知道胃口很好，会让海东想到被人养得皮毛发亮的哈士奇。  
一条巨龙凭空出现确实挺意外的，海东没打算多解释，决定马上开溜，没想到刚迈开腿就双腿一软，跪在地上，身体泛起不自然的热潮，巨龙一双粉色的眼睛宛如红日直勾勾地盯着海东大树。  
“diend driver融入身体了，好奇怪……”  
海东急促地喘着气，解开皮带，低头去看自己的小腹，氰蓝色慢慢变成粉红色了，而且还在发热，力量逐渐被抽离，抽丝剥茧一样，身体里好像有细小的电流在游走，发出噼里啪啦的声音，阻碍正常功能，让你在吃美食的时候反而呕了出来还一个劲地跟别人夸赞。  
……不妙啊  
海东大树这么想着，无法控制地露出恶魔的角和尾巴，硬质的角和细长的黑色尾巴，不安地来回晃动，而那条龙跟看热闹似的，凑得极近，炽热的鼻息喷在海东大树身上，白皙的皮肤被烫得发红。  
“品红色的，真是好颜色啊。”  
那条龙感叹道，品红色的虹膜里映出光滑的腹部上的纹身以及瘦削的腰肢。  
“不是粉红么，算了，无所谓了，我要走了哦，龙先生拜拜~”  
海东低估了突发情况对身体的影响，没等他展开翅膀就被龙一爪按进金币堆里，冰冷的金属硌得海东翅膀疼，好在接着龙把他拎起来，那些金币宝石银器顺着龙的爪缝滑下去，就像龙仅仅是想抓起自己的某件宝物一样。  
“是品红，我的眼睛也是品红，才不是粉红呢，假扮成人类的恶魔小偷。”  
海东不想知道这到底是粉红还是品红，他的魔力无端地消失，被那个品红色的纹路吸收了，再糟糕不过了。  
“讨厌的小偷，你怎么了？”  
龙的声音在耳边炸开，古老的发音模式让言语变得神圣而悠扬，太吵了烦死了，海东觉得自己的鼓膜要裂开了，头好痛，他像一个玩具一样瘫在龙的爪心，龙用另一只爪轻轻戳弄他的身体，他甚至没有力气反抗就晕了过去。  
门矢士想了想，变为人形，门矢士怀里的恶魔瘦得硌人，脸蛋精致，因为痛苦而眉头紧皱，门矢士贴上那双干裂的唇，魔力传递得很流畅，被亲吻的恶魔在无意识地索取，冒冒失失地闯进门矢士的口腔，只能落得被吃得死死的下场，海东的唇被亲得红润，魔力的洪流也被填满了，鉴于对方的种族，门矢士觉得这是最好的方法，没有二心。  
海东没有忘记，只是对个片段记忆模糊。  
亲吻了以后做爱，是很正常的事吧？门矢士突然想要尝试，不是出于性冲动，更不是出于感情。  
痛……  
海东大树胸前的血肉外翻，像是被利器割伤，不规则的裂口说明凶器没有锋利到削铁如泥，海东反而想笑，疼痛等级足以把他弄醒却不足以让他痛苦，那条龙温热的舌头舔舐溜的到处都是的血液，有些流到金币上，龙不太温柔得挺动下身，海东觉得硬制的金属堆不适合作为性交的温床，那条龙倒是一点都不挑，海东抬起伏在身上的龙的下巴，龙的时候是条漂亮龙，人的时候也是个漂亮人，思及此处海东忍不住笑出来。  
“……笑什么。”  
“在这里做爱你也太不挑了吧？”  
海东摸了摸肚皮上明显凸起来的一块，肚子里好热，收起翅膀，总感觉翅膀有点软组织挫伤，龙对于他的分神不满，脸上表现得很明显，海东干脆搂住龙的脖子，吻了上去，用舌头描摹线条优美的唇瓣，含入口中轻轻吮吸，眼神堪称含情脉脉，那条龙并不领情，在舌头探进来的时候马上咬破了，血腥味弥漫口腔，现在海东觉得并不讨厌，他有耐心地舔过龙白森森的牙根，龙依然掐着他的腰粗鲁地顶进来，抽出去，做着原始简单的运动，龙的魔力涌进身体里，海东没什么感激之情，只是用纤长的双腿缠住龙的腰，下腹的淫纹热得发烫，尽管他是魅魔，但是他的最大欲望并不是交媾，谁规定炎魔一定精通火系魔法？  
“有点想把你变成我的宝物呢。”  
门矢士理解不了他的话，不过他身体里真的很舒服，很湿很软，一开始大概出了点血，然后就变得湿润，自己分泌黏糊糊的液体，好好地吞吐他的鸡巴，原来做爱是这种感觉么？门矢士一脸探索的表情，在海东体内胡乱冲撞，堪称可爱了。  
“嗯~龙先生往这里操~”  
体质问题怎么操都会觉得舒服，下面的器官就是拿来做爱的，海东还是半开玩笑似的引导着门矢士，那龙真的乖乖学着做，然后一脸呆萌地把热乎乎的精液射进来，又热又烫，海东瑟缩了一下，龙退出海东体内，粉色的嫩肉都被带翻来出来，海东的下体湿得一塌糊涂，淫水和血液混在一起，变成很微妙的东西，精液也被好好的吃下去了，海东胸前的伤口愈合得很快，淫纹也恢复了氰蓝色，龙看了一会，品红色的眼睛里是被弄得脏兮兮的恶魔，他发觉小偷紧闭着眼睛似乎失去了直觉。  
好看。  
龙类也是有自己独到的美学的，龙抱起无意识的恶魔走上楼梯。  
没有比我更有爱心的龙了。  
门矢士也只是前几天才回到自己的城堡，没想到就碰到了有意思的事情。  
“门矢士。”  
床边站着的男人简单地介绍了一下自己，品红色丝绸衬衣，只扣了三颗扣子，看得海东大树有一种鱼骨头梗在喉咙里的感觉，他低下头看了眼身上宽松的衣服，挑了挑眉，不是原装的，接着他扯开裤子，纹路已经恢复成氰蓝色了，身体也很正常，他抬起头冲门矢士笑笑，海东大树笑起来很好看，眼睛像弯弯的月牙，迷惑意味十足。  
“真是谢谢阿士了，可以请阿士给我倒杯水么，啊，我叫海东大树。”  
门矢士还是第一次被别人甜甜地道谢，脑子有点转不过弯。  
“海东，你的衣服不小心被我的爪子钩烂了。”  
门矢士姑且解释了一下，走出房间，拿着水杯回来的时候哪还有什么海东大树，只有空气和尚有余温的床单。  
“可恶的小偷。”  
门矢士一口气把水喝掉了。  
门矢士的城堡在飞快远去，海东大树扇动翅膀，黑色的薄膜与空气摩擦，召唤出diend driver，宝物到手了，他心情颇好的哼唱起来，身体里还残留着龙的魔力，像暖暖的一簇小火苗，他推测是当时他的魔力不足以融合这把枪，那条龙——门矢士不知道是出于好奇还是别的什么的心态帮了他。  
“爱你哟，阿士~”  
海东朝着城堡的方向比了个开枪的姿势。


	2. 相遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 血腥描写*

Ⅱ.相遇  
海东在各个世界穿梭，寻找宝物，顺便熟悉diend的力量，偶尔会遇到那条喜欢旅行的龙，海东大树不吝啬于给门矢士发上一封当地语言书写的爱的欢迎信，随着差点射穿门矢士脑壳的锋利箭矢一同前往。  
这个世界的人把龙当成神明膜拜，据说有蕴藏着龙的魔力的宝物，这就是这回海东大树的目标。  
“海东，这次别妨碍我。”  
门矢士严肃的语气让海东大树一楞，随即又狡黠地笑起来，好像满肚子坏水的小狐狸。  
“是阿士别妨碍我吧？那是我的宝物。”  
门矢士也没打算让小偷听进去，反正小偷是不会听的，思及此又很烦躁，索性转身离去，皮鞋跟踏在地上发出不满的声音。  
希望海东可以理解这次他们不是竞争关系。  
这里面有猫腻，但是宝物必须是属于我。  
海东大树潜入皇宫，看到门矢士和国王的秘密会面倒是点意外，可房间外藏了许多奇奇怪怪的士兵，让海东心生疑惑，看门矢士的待遇也是上宾，朝圣的宫殿，祈福用的镀金器皿，昂贵的香料装在炉子里，云雾缭绕，一切看起来都是那么神性，令人作呕。  
海东藏在巨大横梁的阴影处，环顾四周，墙壁上是石雕的龙，那就是这个国家的守护神么。  
“该还给我了。”  
白发苍苍面目慈祥的国王听到门矢士的话表情有了细微的变化，随后无比虔诚地看着门矢士，双手合十，是向神明祈祷。  
“是的，decade大人，请跟我来。”  
巨大的龙型雕像中间出现深不见底的通道，等到两人没入黑暗之中，海东使用invisible跟了上去，扭曲的隧道，不知是什么骨头制作的蜡烛底座，引起海东强烈眩晕感。  
“您赐给我们力量。”  
“您赐给我们知识。”  
苍老的声音好像漏风的音箱，刺耳尖锐的声音回荡在狭小的空间，热度极高的血液撒在地上，好像锅里的沸腾开水，惨叫的人类，绝望的悲鸣，是一幅地狱的绘卷，恶魔才没有那么吵就是了。  
“您将成为永恒，我们永恒的神。”  
海东大树经常在人类的眼睛里看到这种扭曲的疯狂，他面无表情地看着门矢士被锁在这个龙的坟墓里，尽管国王在一边抖得厉害，皇冠上沾了龙血，说不定还尿裤子了，但他的死士们还是在全部死亡之前制服了门矢士，龙骑士的长枪刺穿了龙的胸骨，那长枪上的魔力海东还算熟悉，被自己的力量搞成这个惨状还真是搞笑啊，海东大树轻笑出声，他沉默的也够久了。  
“……海东。”  
门矢士艰难地念出kaitou的音节，眼眶不停地渗血，齿缝之间塞满了鲜血，只要一张嘴就有深红色的液体滴落，海东摸了摸门矢士胸前翻出来的白骨，肌肉组织的切面，开了个玩笑。  
“还以为阿士已经死了呢~”  
“宝物的话……应该就在这里。”  
门矢士说完这段话，疲惫地闭上眼睛，好像就此死去，那张英俊的脸因为染上血液而憔悴，这种阴暗的地方不适合龙的长眠，海东修长的手指掐着门矢士的下巴，结着血块的睫毛扇动了一下，终还是张开了，品红色的瞳仁有点涣散，不满地盯着海东大树，皱着眉头的样子和收到海东爱的飞信的样子差不多。  
“阿士，不许死哦。”  
门矢士只觉得莫名其妙，他不知道他算是被钉在墙上还是锁在墙上，反正动一下就很痛，还是歇歇吧。  
海东轻易地找到了墙壁后面的暗门，召唤出ryuki和knight守在外面，diend driver毫不费力地打破了层层封印，巫师的小把戏罢了，枪击的声音太响了，惊动了不少下水道的蟑螂和老鼠。  
“我的宝物！”  
被封存在透明水晶里的龙的心脏，准确的来说是半个，现在无暇欣赏这件艺术品，海东把链接着的大概是提取魔力的媒介扯断，抱着大水晶走出来，魔力源泉被切断，已经没有什么能压制住门矢士了，不出所料，外面已经开始激战，ryuki被血液衬得更红，老实说海东不喜欢血腥味这么大的地方。  
“decade大人，您可不像是有朋友的那种人。”  
门矢士把长枪一根一根从体内抽出来，这玩意卡着骨头影响他愈合，喷溅出来的血似喷了一地岩浆在地上渍渍不停，门矢士更像个苦修的苦行僧，自己凌迟自己，肉眼可见，他愈合的速度变慢了。  
“他可不是我朋友。”  
海东听到了，看起来很不开心，拿枪指着门矢士的太阳穴，门矢士瞥了他一眼，继续专心的抽出长枪，还有两根，这个行为甚至把海东也染上红色，好热。  
“既然这样，难道你不想拥有龙的力量！那是世界上最优美的生物，把那块水晶给我，我可以和你一起分享！”  
尖利又嘶哑的声音响起来，即使看不到国王的脸，海东也能想象那扭曲的表情，干枯的白色胡子，丑陋的老人斑，想要得到永远的权力而夸张地嘶吼。  
“这是我的宝物。”  
海东冷漠的回绝了，对方愤怒的尖叫像是准备下锅的鸡，海东捂住耳朵，用力地把水晶摔碎了，碎成各种形状的晶体一瞬间化成粉末，那半个心脏感应到了主人，融入门矢士体内，门矢士还是觉得冷，他的心太久没跳动过了。  
“太糟糕了，这算什么？阿士变成了我的宝物？反正我的宝物必须是我的。”  
海东的抱怨声夹在响破天际的龙啸里，不过门矢士听到了，他现在只想大闹一场发泄他无处安放的愤怒，变得和水晶一样坚硬的半颗心的绝望。  
燃烧，大地在燃烧，这里就是火狱。  
海东目光所及皆是火海，这个国家的神话应该会改成“恶龙袭击了皇都，把一切生物卷入火海，最后勇敢的龙骑士杀死了恶龙，保护了和平。”之类的，海东不关心从前门矢士和这里有什么感动人心的故事，反正人类不会从历史中吸取教训。  
海东找到了精疲力尽的恶龙，堪称温柔地抚摸着龙的脑袋。  
“阿士是我的宝物，我不允许宝物死掉。”  
海东站在烧焦的土地上喃喃，拥抱了巨龙，对于一条龙来说门矢士心跳得太慢了，也太冷了，但他没想到的是用Perfector治疗了门矢士以后他们可以互相感应到对方了，使用decade或是diend的时候格外明显，阿波罗盖斯特可没说过会有这种奇怪的后遗症，就像是在不知情的情况下签署了秘密协议，还不能毁约，原则上海东大树是不会抱怨自己的宝物的，所以他闷闷地把Perfector收好，叹了口气。


	3. 失忆

Ⅲ.失忆  
门矢士失忆了，被友善的一家人收留，那一家的组成部分有，人类:光夏海，不明:光荣次郎，会说话的蝙蝠:kivara，经常忘记自己是兽人的兽人:小野寺雄介。  
再加上一个忘记自己是龙的门矢士，简直是best match。  
海东大树乐了，他有在反省当时是不是按错扳机把门矢士的脑袋打坏了，既然已经造成那也没办法了，是吧，Perfector，海东对着手里的神秘金属自言自语。  
何况门矢士还在旅途中认识了不少新朋友，那个房子相当于一个特异点，很适合喜欢旅行的龙先生。  
朋友……  
“呐，阿士还是不能吃海参么？”  
一个自来熟的黑发男人，语气轻浮面目可憎，不是指长的丑，就，那种让人觉得很可恶的感觉，门矢士并不认识对方，对对方擅自做了一桌子菜颇有微词，小野寺和夏蜜柑倒是觉得很好吃。  
“是阿士的朋友么？”  
“我才不认识擅闯民宅的人呢。”  
门矢士有点恼火，远离了海东大树。  
“是哦，我是士的好朋友，忘记了么？”  
海东大树一口肯定，仿佛门矢士是一个渣男。  
“阿士，别妨碍我哦，宝物是我的~”  
不请自来的人一溜烟走掉了，留下轻飘飘的几句话散在空气里。  
“我是海东大树，阿士给你们添麻烦了，请收下晚餐吧~”  
门矢士一阵眩晕，这几句话好耳熟……就好像从前在哪里听过似的，果然我以前是认识那个海东大树的么，要想起来了——啊，什么都想不起来，饭很好吃。  
门矢士认为解开一切谜团的钥匙就是海东大树，可那个人总是来无影去无踪，这个情况直到门矢士想起decade才好转一点。  
去他妈的缘分，海东有理由相信世界是一个圈，看看他们的新旅行地点。  
这个国家已经没有宝物了，因为已经被门矢士燃烧殆尽，而罪魁祸首毫无知觉，站在土地上感叹空气不错。  
“哇——这里的水果和蔬菜很好吃。”  
夏蜜瓜感叹道，海东挑了个看起来很可口的蜜瓜递过去，老板已经切好了，黄澄澄的果肉，果味香浓。  
“谢谢大树先生~”  
“喂，小偷怎么会付钱买东西？”  
紧接着门矢士接住了海东抛过来的玩意——他的钱包，已经走到三米开外的海东笑得灿烂，手比了个枪。  
boom  
门矢士的心脏被子弹击中了，怒火攻心，砰砰跳个不停，他的心从来没有跳得那么快过。  
“这算是偷我的钱吧！”  
已经过去好几年了吧，城市依然可以看见灾难的影子，土地肥沃，毕竟死的人够多，全烧了还不会传播瘟疫，真是有爱心的龙，海东不会去问这里的人民关于decade的记忆，多此一举，海东已经推测到门矢士失忆是因为过早地苏醒，按常理来说应该沉眠更久才对，那一天等海东赶到decade driver发动的地方时门矢士已经什么都不记得了。  
海东大树很困扰，因为那个“协议”，门矢士也在追逐游戏里逐渐熟练起来，用那个奇妙的感应抓捕小偷，曾经破坏过的地方没让门矢士想起一星半点，海东大树却多了个牛皮糖。  
“不管我在哪阿士都能找到我呢。”  
海东姑且停下脚步，门矢士抓住他的手臂，比意想之中还纤细。  
“你到底知道些什么？”  
“阿士就不能自己动脑子想？”  
海东唐突蹿进门矢士的怀里，身体贴着身体，用指腹暧昧地磨蹭着门矢士饱满的下唇，暗示一些虚无缥缈的东西，然后趁门矢士还在愣神，轻轻吻了一口门矢士的下巴后跑掉了，因为种族的原因这些举动行云流水一气呵成，眼神更是自带魅惑属性，随便忽悠个失忆的门矢士完全不费力气，强烈的违和感让门矢士在原地干呕了一阵。  
“那家伙……难道是魅魔，不，只是一个小偷吧。”  
你妈的，想起来了。  
现实没有那么冲击性，门矢士抚摸着自己的下巴，那块地方刚刚被某位恶魔亲过，看来恶趣味对他的刺激比较大。  
门矢士没有把握瞒海东很久，他还没享受够小偷的免费晚饭，海东好像很喜欢这个样子——什么都忘了单纯得要死的门矢士，利用了这点的门矢士没有自觉，并且乐在其中，他大概明白了一点朋友，伙伴的意义，他之前从来没拥有过的东西。  
“阿士的命，是我的东西。”  
这么登场的海东大树挡在门矢士面前，门矢士徒生了一种被保护的感觉，龙是一种独居生物，他和妹妹分开很久，旅途中只有万千陌生的过客，他足够强，被保护这种新奇的感觉……  
“阿士还好么，不会被打傻了吧？”  
海东转身拉了一把门矢士，门矢士握紧了那只手，很快又松开，他顺势靠着海东大树的背，喘着粗气，海东挑了挑眉没说什么。  
“阿士，一起上。”  
恶劣的龙有恶劣的占有欲，当他忍不住伸出魔爪的时候游戏就结束了。


	4. 决裂

Ⅳ.决裂

“阿士，想起来了？”  
海东觉得不太对劲，氛围怪怪的，门矢士非常主动，好像变了条龙。  
“一点点吧，跟我来。”  
总之海东跟着门矢士走了，出于对同伴的……信赖？也可能是对宝物的信赖。  
事出反常必有妖，等海东大树反应过来的时候已经晚了。  
“阿士明明全都想起来了吧？带我来这里是想干什么呢。”  
海东语气冷冷的，营业性假笑都懒得笑，他抬起手臂，附加了龙的魔力的锁链赫然出现在他的手腕上，门矢士很轻易地环抱住海东，轻轻地说  
“想要。”  
门矢士目前为止的一生中，遇到想要的东西都不会有所顾忌地争抢——这也是龙类的优良传统和强大力量给予他的自信。  
“什么？强制爱我也不讨厌呢。”  
海东淡淡地笑了，露出了与平时不一样的笑容，不过门矢士沉浸在自我满足里毫无察觉，剧情和他想的一样，通过可以穿越世界的魔法，把海东关在自己家里，作为一个收藏品。  
人处于自己熟悉的环境里就会盲目自信，龙也一样，门矢士出于无法控制的掠夺本能哄骗了海东大树，只要把链子锁在这里，这里，和这里就好了……门矢士的手抚摸过海东骨感的手腕和脚踝，金色的细链扣在上面有种异样的美感，海东还记得这张床，这里是当时海东睡的那张床，海东抬起手揉了揉门矢士的头发，看不出悲喜，链子发出细碎的声音。  
“阿士，来做爱吧~”  
门矢士发觉自己不能抵抗蛊惑的言语，这还是海东对门矢士第一次发动自身的力量，魅惑人心的魅魔的魔法，门矢士还没反应过来这代表什么，他和海东温柔地接吻，一层层剥去外衣，白皙的皮肤上很容易留下痕迹，比如手腕已经磨出红痕，门矢士一路吻到明显的喉结，留下密密的痕迹，海东痛呼出声，那声音像羽毛一样挠在门矢士心上，他的心很完整，在强而有力的跳动，门矢士分开海东的腿，那么自然地插入进去，性器被紧紧包裹，开始还很涩，海东好看的眉眼皱成一团，心里问候了门矢士祖宗十八代，很疼啊，清楚地感觉到身体被一点一点撕裂开，感触太过于鲜明，海东反而笑了出来，双腿缠住门矢士的腰，平坦的胸膛上下起伏。  
“你又笑了……痛么？”  
又……？  
老实说海东大树不太记得上回的情况，门矢士缓慢地挺动腰，里面也逐渐变得湿润，门矢士还记得海东以前教过的，往腺体上撞，很快连接的地方就变得湿哒哒了，海东的眼角发红，泪珠滚落下来的时候两人都吃了一惊，海东有点难过，门矢士还是看得出来的，伤心的模样也很好看，就像一个精致的工艺品，收藏家愿意花天大的筹码拿下。  
可是海东大树是活生生的生物。  
“阿士~快点~啊♡”  
这可不是意乱情迷的呻吟，门矢士才意识到了一会儿，脑海里不由得浮现出那天被钉在墙上的情景，怎么会回忆起不好的记忆呢。  
“别走神啊，阿士。”  
海东被撞进柔软的床铺里，从性交中确实可以获得极大的快感，可他还有更想要的，他抱怨门矢士的神游，攀上门矢士结实的肩膀，这样谁也看不见他的表情，他吐着热气在门矢士耳边低语，收缩后穴取悦体内的利刃。  
晚安。  
门矢士梦见手里氰蓝色的蝴蝶飞走了——事实也是如此，魅魔是越操越抓不住的，锁链的碎片满地都是，门矢士很懊悔，还会有更懊悔的事情等着他。  
“士君！你是不是和大树先生吵架了？反正肯定是你的错吧！”  
“做错事应该道歉，士居然还动手了！海东脖子上好红……”  
一打开门夏蜜柑和小野寺就抓住门矢士，开始严肃的说教，叽里呱啦说了一堆。  
“我……”  
“真是的，你们两个真不让人省心，大树先生说再也不会用diend了！”  
“而且看起来很生气的样子！”  
小野寺补充了一下，他真的被海东的样子吓到了，海东就只说了那句话，一言不发的走掉了，那样子好像再也不回来了，明明我们这里都有他专用的喝茶的杯子了……  
“我不明白……”  
门矢士独自走上楼，他到底错在哪里。  
海东大树真的凭空消失了，没有一点他的消息，协议被单方面撕毁，夏蜜柑和小野寺也很低落，门矢士似乎也被这种气氛感染了，他为什么会沮丧呢？  
门矢士手上用力，把心脏挖出来，炙热的血液流了一地，心脏是完整的，还在砰砰地跳动，功能完好，可最近他经常有被人偷了一半的错觉，五指微微陷入肉块里，还是软的，不是硬的，由于缺氧门矢士有点意识不清，体温也在下降。  
“海东……”  
门矢士看到了蝴蝶的翅膀。  
海东把心脏放回门矢士的心口。  
蝴蝶飞走了


	5. 路过

Ⅴ.路过  
“辛☆味☆增”  
“旅途无尽头，相逢无终点♪”  
吟游诗人拨弄琴弦，歌声悠扬，围观的人很多，却也随着夜色加深散去，小野寺和夏蜜柑先一步回去了，门矢士一直坐在一边，安静得像一颗植物，或许是在这个世界扮演一位知心听众。  
“你好像有话想对我说呢，犹犹豫豫是虎太郎的专属。”  
吟游诗人擦拭着琴弦，他要回去了，余下短暂的时间他可以施舍给这位旅人。  
“那我说了。”  
门矢士不知道为什么感觉可以对这位诗人敞开心扉，明明是一个陌生人，因为他的歌声么？孤独不会作假，所以是真的。  
“啊，手擅自动起来了。”  
门矢士怀疑这位诗人是报着揍死他的想法动手的，要不是他是条龙肋骨估计要断三根，门矢士痛苦地蜷缩在地上，又被踹了一脚。  
“气死我了气死我了，你这个混蛋！”  
暴躁诗人勉强控制住自己的情绪，听对面这位人面兽心的小哥讲自己的故事听得他血压暴增，青筋暴起，简直是畜生行为，从第一眼看见他就很不爽了，一张嘲讽脸跟我欠他钱似的。  
龙确实不是人啦。  
门矢士经过自己视角润色的故事可能真的不堪入耳，自己做的事在常人看来原来是这样异常的么，他还是不太明白，门矢士颤颤巍巍地站了起来，一副很拽的表情看得吟游诗人火冒三丈。  
“所以，我要道歉？”  
“你的意思是你不会道歉？sabakan！”  
吟游诗人上前一步紧紧攥着门矢士的衣领，后半段话好像是ondoru语，是他无法理解的语言，门矢士垂下头，默认了这场单方面暴力，吟游诗人大声地吼道，中气十足。  
“你那样做是犯罪吧，你喜欢的那个人绝对会觉得你超恶心！你是小学生么？”  
诗人撒开手，拍拍手上的灰，看着倒在地上的门矢士。  
喜欢……？  
“你这种家伙是不会得到爱的，啊，始叫我回家吃饭了，再也不见。”  
“大概明白了。”  
门矢士被揍得脑袋里有很多小问号，躺在地上吹夜风，早八百年前路过的小偷正在寻找宝物，此时打了个喷嚏，也不像感冒的样子。  
什么啊，是谁在背后骂我？  
门矢士知道的，小野寺和夏蜜柑也出于友谊从来不告诉他，海东会回来，恰好在门矢士不在的那个时间点，掐得很准，有时候门矢士觉得他刚一条腿迈出大门，海东大树就跳进窗户，自顾自地给自己泡一杯茶，再躺到客厅的沙发上，很是惬意，门矢士握住门把的时候，海东会把杯子放回原位，只是放回那个位置，不在乎摆放是否和原来一致，当门矢士推开门，海东已经从窗口溜走了。  
他们之间的关系是什么样的呢，宝物和主人？收藏品和收藏家？受害者和小偷？都不对，门矢士现在倒是清楚了他靠得太近蝴蝶就会飞走，追逐是无意义的，他抓住蝴蝶的那天即是蝴蝶的死期，原地站着不动蝴蝶反而会自己缠上来，停在指尖，很快又会离开。  
龙的温度很高，生活在炎热环境的蝴蝶寿命很短。  
他错在去追逐蝴蝶，他要为此道歉么？  
他们拥有同样的欲望，具现化的方式却完全相反，大概想通了，门矢士从地上爬起来，回到他固定的落脚点，屋子里给他留了灯，夏蜜柑小野寺和爷爷都去睡觉了，他准确意义上的家应该是那座空荡荡的城堡，数百年只有一个小偷恶魔闯进去偷东西，比起那里他更愿意称这里是家。  
门矢士走出大门外，深吸一口气，啪地一声关上门，又打开，跟变戏法似的，小偷恶魔凭空出现在屋子里，露出自然又让人厌恶的笑容，即使把角和尾巴收起来了，但是门矢士仿佛看见细长的黑色尾巴在他眼前晃来晃去。  
“哟，阿士。”  
亲昵得好像不是好久不见，只是吃份下午茶的空档，门矢士走上去抓住海东的手臂，手劲大到勒出一圈红痕。  
“你要闹变扭到什么时候，别给我添麻烦了。”  
“阿士要道歉就直说。”  
海东大树熟练地召唤出diend driver，往门矢士的腰上开了一枪，这个距离还打歪也太说不过去了，也没有防护罩，门矢士捂着出血口，眼睁睁地看着海东用手比划了个开枪的姿势，身体陷入极光幕帘里。  
“士君——”x2  
听墙角许久的两人跑过来扶着门矢士，门矢士感觉到了，diend力量的启动，协议撕毁了可以签新的合同，我真是天才，愉悦感让他的心率有点快，门矢士笑得很开心，抬起手臂食指指天，以至于夏蜜柑以为他被海东打傻了，小野寺摸摸士的头。  
“好烫！发烧了！”  
“我的体温就是这么高。”  
门矢士拨开小野寺的手，痛苦和喜悦夹杂在一起，diend造成的伤口没那么容易愈合，却也不严重，小野寺拿来医药箱，夏蜜柑给他包扎好。  
“不用担心了，我们已经……嗯，和解了。”  
“原来士君你是砍了人家一刀！？？”  
以夏蜜柑和小野寺的一根筋脑回路只能这么理解，那么海东大树打了门矢士一枪合情合理。  
“就算是打架也太过分了吧——”  
“烦死了！我和他的事你们不用管，我要睡了。”  
“诶？怎么这么说，我们不是同伴么！！”  
门矢士闭上眼睛，躺在沙发上，一副油盐不进的样子，碍于他的伤口夏蜜柑也不好点他的笑穴，只得作罢。  
我们是同伴，那家伙和这里的人都是。  
海东大树心情很不错，一连偷了好几个世界的宝物，被一群怪人追着，兴奋过头了，好像小孩子一样，窜来窜去，被追到死路的时候就发动魔法钻进极光幕帘。  
门矢士捂着心脏的位置，是一颗健康跳动的心脏，砰砰直跳，他感受到了，已经习惯的diend driver发动带来的让人忽略不了的感应，没有规律，即使是半夜也会强行叩动他的心弦，是麻烦的东西，但失去了会危害心脏的健康，让他的心脏硬化，血液凝滞，变回水晶，门矢士不知道海东感应到decade发动是什么感觉，那肯定没他有那么多后遗症，可恶的小偷。  
啊啾——  
难道我真的感冒了么？海东大树又打了一个喷嚏。


	6. Ⅵ.旅途

Ⅵ.旅途

“这是为什么呢我也在找原因。”  
“好了阿士可以不用再说了。”  
偶尔他们也会这么心平气和地坐下来聊天，或者打扑克，意外的门矢士和海东大树的牌运非常的差，经常一手烂牌菜鸡互啄，当夏蜜柑不在的时候海东会召唤blade或者leangle出来一起打，不召唤garren和chalice是因为怀疑他们出老千有过不愉快的打牌经历，不是同花顺就是满堂红绝对出老千了吧！blade打出皇家同花顺的时候门矢士总觉得背后一凉。  
“打牌真没意思。”  
“虽然不想同意小偷的观点，但是现在我赞成海东的观点。”  
门矢士把脸上贴的一堆小纸条撕下来，上面写着“粉红恶魔”，“条形码人”，“抢后辈的饭”诸如此类的，海东大树脸上贴着“小偷”，“被亲哥腹击拳”，“同一个招数吃瘪两次”，leangle有时候也会输，明明还没对他做什么就喃喃着“赛Q哒”在一边自闭然后消失。  
“你们怎么这么玩不起！”  
夏蜜柑双手叉腰，嫌弃地看着这一群人。  
decade，阿士，龙，休眠。  
没人在家，海东大树霸占了沙发，用手指圈自己的发尾玩，阿士发动了decade，自从失忆以后使用decade的次数变多了，为什么不使用自身的力量呢，果然是因为那个……为什么我这么清楚呢，因为我们是分享一条命的……勉为其难承认是同伙吧。  
想要知道真相还是得调查那一天到底发生了什么，当时海东只来得及看到结果，后续就是他把晕厥的门矢士丢到看起来就是好人的一家人门口，没想到醒来的门矢士失忆了，不过凭借着良好的身体素质很快找回记忆，与其这么说还不如说是因为两个反应物靠得太近了，剧烈的反应如同把拳头大小的钠抛进水里，就算是脑瘫也该有点反应。  
海东站了起来，从客厅的窗户翻出去。  
要是说有什么不同的话，现在是白天，当时是黑夜，完全没有线索真是让人头疼，海东捻起地上的土，看不出异常，他可不是侦探啊。  
……糟糕。  
门矢士觉得最近运气格外的差，在这个世界，走在路上莫名其妙被一个可爱的男性人类喊爸爸，夏蜜柑被fangire袭击，被当成了人质什么的。  
“唔啊——”  
夏蜜柑被fangire掐住，瞪大了眼睛，小野寺终于想起自己本体是兽人，露出原本的身姿，柔软浓密的毛发覆盖在身体上，可爱的耳朵立起来，獠牙尖利看起来每天有好好刷牙，门矢士薅了一把唐突增高的雄介的毛，感觉手感很好，然后掏出decade driver。  
“啊，士刚刚是偷偷摸了我！”  
“我堂堂正正。”  
听了这话小野寺黑溜溜的眼睛呆呆地盯着门矢士，完完全全是无辜小动物的眼神，fangire看着他两一唱一和讲相声似的，怒火中烧，手一使劲，夏蜜柑就尖叫起来，不过很快被fangire的痛呼盖过  
“唔啊！”  
fangire被背后悄悄靠近的kiva一剑捅倒在地，门矢士赶紧把夏蜜柑拉过来，一剑向地面刺去，小野寺按住fangire，kiva腿上的封印已经解开一半，正在助跑  
“wake up！”  
暗月破  
“干得不错，儿子。”  
门矢士向kiva摆了摆手，kiva停住回头看他一眼，转身离去，门矢士完全是占了这个时间的前辈的便宜，出来混总是要还的，过去或未来总有一天会被dark kiva暴打。  
门矢士很不安，小偷几个星期几个月不出现是很正常的事情，这一次却不一样，好像diend被关在盒子里，隐隐约约地传出一些呼喊声，这种情况持续了几天。  
门矢士做了一个梦，黑暗中，小偷被关在透明玻璃里，门矢士心想小偷终于被抓了，真是喜闻乐见，他走近敲了敲玻璃，很硬，海东靠在玻璃墙面上，用手指卷着自己的发尾玩，没有注意到门矢士，眼神黯淡不知道在看什么。  
“喂，小偷。”  
门矢士一边锤墙面一边喊，可惜没有任何反应，拳头砸在墙面上，好像雪花落在湖面上，没有半点声响传到里面，太诡异了，门矢士干脆变为龙形态，玻璃上倒映出黑龙的影子，品红色的眼珠子盯着海东，可惜即使是这样仍然不能传达分毫，门矢士的爪子狠狠拍上去，连一点刮痕都没有留下，门矢士改用尾巴拍击，尾巴倒挺疼的，门矢士抓着自己的尾巴揉了揉，门矢士感觉自己就像一只觊觎鱼缸里的金鱼的猫。  
“太糟糕了，小偷已经又瞎又聋了么？”  
门矢士停下了重复的机械运动，玻璃墙面上一片血污，海东大树毫无知觉，要不是他的手指还在玩自己的头发，门矢士会觉得他已经死了，门矢士看了眼断掉的爪子，从中间裂开扎进肉里，一块鳞片被撬开一半，还黏着一些肉，他很烦躁，有一种无法控制的想要破坏一切的冲动。  
可恶  
龙的火焰一时吞没了这小小的四方天地，火光照亮了整片黑暗，滚烫的热量散去之后玻璃里的海东大树还在做着单一枯燥的动作，什么都没发生，平淡得像标本盒子里的蝴蝶，被福尔马林浸透了。  
门矢士睁开眼，盯着白色的天花板，眼前浮现破坏不了的玻璃墙面，心脏响如擂鼓，绝望和无力感使门矢士出了一身冷汗，后背又冷又湿，直觉告诉他，必须要去调查diend最后一次发动的地方。  
为什么会再次来到这里，这里是什么诅咒之地么，这里是海东把失忆的门矢士捡走的地方，同时也是海东失踪的地方……难道其实是冲着海东来的么？狂妄的小偷有很多仇家很正常啊。  
门矢士在四周探查了一遍，是最糟糕的情况，有打斗的痕迹，而且很激烈，烧焦的植物，地上的巨坑，折断的树枝上残留了绿色的液体的结块，门矢士弄了一点在手上，是海东的血，门矢士曾有幸见过，当时……还是别想了，初次见面的黑历史。  
还有什么重要的事情没想起来，门矢士的脑袋嗡嗡作响，一个个碎片一样的场景嵌入脑海中，白色的魔法师，自己失控的咆哮，意义不明的话，他说：“***目标，不是你。”  
就是那家伙抓了海东么，白色的魔法师，他的目的是什么？只要能捕捉到diend的信号就可以找到他们了，最要命的是没有其他办法，或许还有遗漏的信息，门矢士把现场搜索了一遍又一遍，难道那家伙就这么简单被人敲晕带走么，近身战的话确实很容易被敲晕，可恶的小偷别老是给人添麻烦啊。  
在我赶过去之前，不要死啊，海东。


	7. Ⅶ.卡片

Ⅶ.卡片

讨厌的家伙要是这么容易就死掉，我的世界里应该充满了爱与和平，毕竟我是一条有爱心的龙。  
门矢士也不想装作是乐天派，现场只找到一张烧了一半的卡牌，那模样很眼熟，以前打扑克的时候，扑克盒里缺了一张黑桃k，结果blade掏出一张别的黑桃k作为替代，那设计和花纹和这张很像。  
“可恶……”  
门矢士把那张烂牌放进口袋，blade和魔法师明显是两个世界，没有时间犹豫了，那个笨蛋小偷，快指引我啊，diend！可是怎么可能会有回应呢，在空气里消散的小小的愿望，如同尘埃。  
不管是同伴，还是收藏品，门矢士都不会放弃，区区两个世界而已，我的选择可以改变世界，他可是毁灭世界的恶龙。  
luck！  
命运女神站在我的一边。  
门矢士选择先去wizard的世界，刚踏进那儿，就感应到diend的爱意，diend在拼命传递信息呢，门矢士立刻传送到那个地点，第一眼是木质的地板，朴素的装潢，看起来并没有什么不对劲，氛围却很压抑，谁会把镜子摆在那个位置？门矢士翻开面前的日记本，快速翻阅一遍，贤者之石么，看起来是海东会喜欢的东西，不过后面记载的却是别的东西。  
“不死兽，joker……”  
海东大树  
用醒目的红色写别人的名字不是诅咒就是想让人死，日记本里掉出来一张扑克，是白色的小丑，触到那张牌的瞬间门矢士感觉被电了一下，随即收进口袋里，这上面写写画画的魔法阵跟邪教仪式似的，不会是要献祭海东大树召唤撒旦吧，说不定是海东想偷撒旦的宝物？门矢士把日记本拿走了，在房子里搜了一圈，找不到海东，线索只有手上的这张joker。  
门矢士听到门口的动静，先一步离开了这座小别墅，找了个犄角旯旮，细细阅读那本迷之笔记本，上面记载了很多文字，看得出来是某人从零到有的积累，开头的字迹已经有点发黄，是谋划了很久的么，可惜算计到我身上，算你倒霉。  
龙不太能与人类感情共鸣，失去了至亲做出的疯狂举动，门矢士甚至有些赞许，直到他看见那一行黑字  
“把joker的庞大力量献给贤者之石，抓住海东大树。”  
底下还有几个被划掉的名字，剑……真？那都不重要了，海东被选为祭品，为此日记的主人还研究出了穿越世界的魔法，没有次元壁好用就是了。  
“客、客人……”  
门矢士这才如梦初醒，白色的咖啡杯在他手中裂开，深褐色的咖啡沿着缝隙滴在桌子上，而一边的服务生被吓得不轻，门矢士把杯子放到托盘上，露出一个算得上友善的微笑，脸色却黑得像暴雨的天空。  
“麻烦了帮我重上一份吧。”  
门矢士整理脑海中的线索和思绪，如同拼拼图一样把它们串在一起，如今海东被关在哪里，和这张joker牌又有什么关系？门矢士摩挲着牌面上的小丑，那个浑身白色的小丑似乎冲他笑了一下，是错觉吗？这种讨人厌的感觉和海东别无二致啊。  
再不找到海东他就要被献祭了，先去找贤者之石吧。  
怪物是会互相吸引的，巨大的冲击波把玻璃震成几块，phantom在人群中闪亮登场，只为了追求他的gate，逃难的人们爆发出刺耳的尖叫，门矢士再熟悉不过了，这是绝望的悲鸣，他安坐着喝了一口咖啡，咖啡厅里的人早就不知道逃去哪里了，余下喝了一半的咖啡和吃了一半的甜点，窗外红色的魔法师出现了。  
“就让我，成为你最后的希望吧。”  
那人这么说，但是使用魔法的音效很吵，门矢士没有帮忙的意思，他在观察，那位魔法师可以使用好几种元素的力量，击败phantom，甚至能进入人的心灵。  
“大概了解了。”  
操真晴人继续吃他只来得及啃上一口的砂糖甜甜圈，还没吃完就被人拦住了。  
“你是这个世界的魔法师吧？”  
“哎，我是wizard操真晴人。”  
操真晴人打量了一下对方，看起来不是普通人，从上到下散发着一股“恶龙出没，请勿靠近”的感觉。  
“你认识白色的魔法师么，还有贤者之石。”  
“知道倒是知道，不过，你到底是什么人？”  
“一个路过的……门矢士，还是不要记住为好，那个白色的家伙抓了我的……同伴，还想把他献祭了，我必须去救他。”  
门矢士斟酌了一下字词，认真的眼神做不了假，让操真晴人觉得应该帮帮他，有一种如果对方绝望了世界就会毁灭的感觉。  
“遗憾的是，我也不知道白色的魔法师在哪，贤者之石是能让人死而复生的东西。”  
线索又断了，耽误的这些时间可能会让那个小偷多一份生命危险，想到这门矢士十分烦躁，操真晴人看他阴晴不定的脸，心里很担忧。  
“啊，到最后也一定要相信那个人，不要放弃啊！看你这么紧张难道是恋人么？和我回面影堂一起想办法吧。”  
只能听从魔法师的意见了，门矢士现在也是晕头转向，点了点头跟上吃甜甜圈的魔法师，没等走到面影堂，白色的魔法师就出现了。  
“把东西还给我！那是重要的……”  
白色的魔法师咆哮到，似乎有些失去理智，门矢士心想自己出现正合我意，侧身躲过束缚魔法，附带魔法的铁链仍不依不饶地缠绕上来，那就用龙的力量吧。  
“不可饶恕！你把海东藏哪了？”  
“唔啊？！！”  
操真晴人的甜甜圈一下子掉到地上，这位……嗯，门矢士原来是一条龙啊？？真的假的，活生生的龙诶！虽然自己身体里也有一条金色的魔龙，在现实里看到也太震撼了，坚硬的黑色鳞片弹开了锁链，直直冲向白色的魔法师，白色的魔法师挥舞着Hamel Cane迎上，巨大的爆炸中看不出谁在下风，但我应该去帮门矢士吧。  
“好吵。”  
“不要突然吐槽啊，门矢士。”  
“Gravity”  
门矢士觉得浑身一重，极速向下坠落，口里噼里啪啦含着一口温度极高的火焰，操真晴人连忙使用了传送法阵，把门矢士传送到白色魔法师头顶，火焰扑面而来。  
“虽然你以前救了我，但是绑架别人的恋人什么的太过分了，收手吧！”  
“你们懂什么？！”  
白色的魔法师用冰雪抵消了大部分火焰，但还是被热浪波及，斗篷发出渍渍声，是烤肉的声音。  
“Explosion”  
门矢士向更高的地方飞去，躲开剧烈的爆炸，一爪挥开锁链，昂头发出一声破空的龙啸，听得出他愤怒极了，隐隐失去理智，白色魔法师的hamel cane把操真晴人击落了，黑色的龙尾宛如一柄铁鞭把白色的魔法师击飞出去，然后扬起翅膀接住操真晴人。  
“啊，和龙共同作战我很有经验哦。”  
操真晴人站在龙身上，换上银色的戒指。  
“Infinity，终曲了。”  
魔法师身上生出龙的特征，银色的龙把力量集中在腿部，与门矢士一起发动终结技能，空中产生了巨大爆炸，余下的火星在半路熄灭成灰，落到地上，给刚好经过的人造成困扰。  
“让他逃了么。”  
操真晴人解除了变身，叹了口气，看了一眼门矢士发现事态不对，门矢士仍在空中，东倒西歪地飞行着，是失控的预兆。  
好想，破坏，破坏，全部破坏。耳边是咚咚地心跳声，好像有什么东西要从身体里冲出来了。破坏，烧干净。  
操真晴人拿出戒指再次变身，他不能放任这条龙把喉咙里那一堆火焰喷向城市，绿色的飓风形态冲向门矢士。  
“门矢士！”  
“阿士，控制不住了？”  
啊可恶为什么这个时候会听到海东的声音，感觉好差，门矢士一下子冷静了，渍渍的火焰也逐渐熄灭，操真晴人松了口气。  
“阿士，去找blade。”  
行了我知道了不要在我脑子里重复那么多遍烦人的小偷。  
“啊咧？”  
他刚刚是在自言自语么，操真晴人摸不着头脑，门矢士在他眼前召唤了次元壁，扭过头看了他一眼。  
“多谢，下回请你吃甜甜圈。”  
“那我就期待一下咯。”  
门矢士先来到了人类基盘史研究中心，一群科学家有条不紊地进行研究工作。  
“你找blade？你是谁？”  
“我……路……我和leangle打过扑克。”  
眼前的男人露出了惊讶的神色，还是不能轻易相信门矢士。  
“睦月的朋友？我可没听说过，而且还叫他leangle，难道你是undead么？更不可能……”  
门矢士拿出了那张joker牌，橘朔也大吃一惊。  
“你知道这个牌是怎么回事么？”  
橘前辈严肃地盯着那张从来没见过的joker牌，不可思议地理解了牌面上joker的表情，好像在说：快把我放出来。  
“这是很危险的东西，请交给我们保管。”  
门矢士当然不能让他如意，他把牌收起来，语气中带着威胁。  
“我要找blade，告诉我他在哪！”  
“剑崎和相川去了双joker可以一起生存的世界，但是你得告诉我你的目的。”  
“……是为了，同伴。”  
橘前辈看着门矢士的眼睛，在里面看见了熟悉的影子，那是一种无法描述的，只有拥有值得信赖的伙伴的人才会有的东西，无比坚定包容万物，他顿了顿，决定告诉对方剑崎的去向。  
“不错的眼神。”omo  
门矢士没想到他和剑崎一真不是第一次见面，这个暴力男不就是上回揍了他一顿的那个么。  
“way？你找我？”  
剑崎一真没啥好脸色给门矢士  
“你是剑崎一真……？我有事……求你。”  
门矢士低着头，突然转变的态度让剑崎对他的好感度上升了不少，那么臭屁的人也会变好啊？剑崎露出了友善的微笑。  
“我能帮你什么？”  
门矢士递给他那张joker牌，剑崎也吓了一跳，甚至怀疑joker被量产了。  
“等始回来讨论讨论吧，我也不太懂这个，看，始拍的照片，好看吧，这完美的构图——”  
于是门矢士不得不听剑崎讲了很久那个叫始的人拍的照片，剑崎一真甚至要送他一本照片集，据说很火爆，现在很难买了，门矢士觉得确实拍得很好，虽然和他拍的照片不是一种风格。  
“有客人？”  
相川始回来了，剑崎把joker牌递给他，他看了一眼又还回去。  
“去找睦月把他放出来，注意别在那个世界解开封印。”  
男人淡淡地说，把相机的胶卷拆出来，把相机放回包里。  
“始知道的好多啊！”  
剑崎一真双眼亮亮地看着相川始，始皱眉回避了剑崎过于闪耀的眼神，虽然是很嫌弃的神色但是门矢士自己像夹在中间的电灯泡。  
“我只是有那样的感觉。”  
相川始补充了一句，门矢士不信也得信，听前辈的话肯定没错。  
“大概明白了。”  
门矢士又回到了blade的世界。  
OHO：“诶……？找我？好可怕。”  
“别怕，睦月，门矢先生看起来是个好人。”  
橘前辈拍了拍睦月的肩膀，鼓励他一下，然后睦月就被门矢士拎走了。  
“只是看起来是好人么？橘前辈——救——”  
“好了别闹了leangle，赶快解除封印。”  
门矢士把卡片给睦月，认真地盯着他防止他捅出什么幺蛾子。  
睦月把卡牌里的joker放出来了，是没有记载过的浑身雪白的joker，他马上抬起手上的臂刃攻了过来，引发的连续爆炸昭示他不俗的实力。  
“门矢先生小心啊OHO！”  
卡盒剑挡住了joker的攻击，只不过joker头上的两根须须看起来很碍眼，门矢士抓住须须，咬牙切齿地说  
“海东，别玩了。”  
“啊啦，终于发现了么，阿士～”  
白色的joker变成门矢士熟悉的那个样子，可把睦月给看傻了，你仍未知道那天一起打牌的人是不是joker。  
“不过我也没想到魅魔只是你的幌子，海东。”  
“诶，其实我本体是joker来着，一不小心被封印了，多谢阿士啦。”  
海东大树自然地靠到门矢士的肩膀上，无所谓地用手指卷门矢士的头发玩，睦月在旁边瑟瑟发抖，;H;这都什么情况啊？  
“那个……可以把我带回去了么？”  
睦月弱弱地说，海东推了门矢士一把，让他去送人。  
“我不方便一起，阿士送完人再来找我吧，我也还有点话对阿士说。”  
门矢士不情不愿的，展开了次元壁。  
“别乱跑了，我可不想再去找你一次，海东。”  
门矢士松了一口气，一场无聊的捉迷藏落下帷幕，他最终成为了赢家，捉到了小丑，赢得了宝物，在门矢士把高中生送回橘前辈那里之后一切就告一段落了。


	8. 后记

Ⅷ.后记

海东果然不在原来的位置了，不过他也不是玩偶更不会乖乖地呆在原地，留下一封画着爱心的情书什么的真是有够恶心的呢。

“海东。”

未见其人先闻其声，从展开的次元壁里伸出一只手，抓住了准备进行犯罪行为的小偷，于是就有了海东大树一脸不爽地坐在沙发上，小野寺雄介和夏蜜瓜瞪着大眼看着他们，似乎在等待他们宣布什么大新闻，比如“我们已经结婚十年了”诸如此类的。

当然那是不可能的，海东抢走了门矢士蛋糕上点缀的半块草莓，满意地吞下后清了清嗓子开口说道

“现在已经没事了，之前我只是被诱拐犯绑架了，多亏了阿士救我呢。”

小野寺和夏蜜柑发出来诶——的一声，不敢相信海东大树会被人绑架。

“你表达感谢的方式就是偷我的草莓么？恶劣的小偷。”

海东无所谓地笑了笑，把属于自己的蛋糕塞进嘴里，他对爷爷的手艺还是很赞赏的。

“啊，特别感谢阿士为了我闯进别人的陷阱，甚至留下了失忆后遗症和综合性脑残脑萎缩精神病。”

“根本没有后面那种病吧！说实在的那个陷阱其实只能吸引到我，我被你坑了啊，我才是受害者。”

光荣次郎端出新一盘蛋糕，笑眯眯地说

“不要吵架，不要吵架，蛋糕还有很多呢～”

“倒是你为什么又去自投罗网？”

“那是我想知道是谁给阿士下绊子。”

门矢士挑了挑眉，海东一时口快，反应过来后砸吧砸吧嘴把视线转到别处，末了小声嘀咕了一句“……毕竟是我的宝物。”

夏蜜柑一副我明白了的样子，小野寺似乎也受到感染，明白了不知道他明白了什么，夏蜜柑敲了敲桌子，开口

“所以是士君和大树先生互相为了对方落入了别人的陷阱？”

“为了……别开玩笑了夏蜜柑。”

“这怎么可能啊夏蜜瓜。”

反对得异口同声，然后一致地安静起来，互相不待见，明显是说中他了他生气了，夏蜜柑看着这两小学生一样的反应感觉好笑又好气。

“大家关系真好啊！”

小野寺总结，然后海东又不知道跑到哪里去了，可能脑子还有点糊涂居然是从正门走出去的，他一直是这样想来就来想走就走，从来不报备一声被人阴了只能等diend来喊门矢士。

门矢士打开房间门，按亮了电灯，有些不方便大家一起唠嗑的事情得悄悄地说，门矢士不是秘密主义，海东大树则是神秘本身。

“阿士注意到了吧。”

门矢士心想他注意到了夜黑风高有个小偷大摇大摆地进入他的房间，在他床上跷二郎腿还自顾自地开始讲话。

“虽然不知道是什么原因，但是阿士变成龙的话很容易暴走，我猜是因为提前结束休眠又被暴打了一顿，之前还有各种各样的原因，所以阿士需要好好休息先不要变龙了。”

“哦，那某小偷是不是应该补偿我呢？”

门矢士把海东撂倒在床上，双手按住海东的脖子，稍加用力就能拧断，他有种错觉他抓住了蝴蝶翅膀，手指上粘上磷粉，仅仅只是蝴蝶乐意让他抓罢了，代价是门矢士献出了心脏，不如说某种意义上那半块肉块本来是属于海东大树的，他追求的就是这样互相正视的共生关系么？

“阿士越来越像人了，不过我不讨厌。”

海东回抱住门矢士，轻柔抚摸着门矢士的后背，就像感情很好的老情人那样亲昵，事实上也差不多如此，海东的脖子上留下了淡淡的指印，门矢士亲吻那些痕迹直到贴上干裂的唇瓣

“虽然你其实是一只绿色血的joker，但是吸起精来还不赖嘛。”

海东发出一声闷笑，屈起膝盖顶了顶门矢士的胯下，感觉到那里逐渐鼓起来，门矢士把他的腿按回去，伸手去解他的裤腰带。

“这种话在哪学的啊，阿士？”

“哦，我以为你喜欢这种。”

然后门矢士就没怎么说话，他看着海东下腹的氰蓝色纹路，意识到那只是个装饰品，暂时回忆了一下悄悄地往里注入了魔力，意想不到地变成品红色的了，diend寄宿在这儿么？甚至把毫无关系的部分变成了身体的一部分，说起来diend本来就是他的东西，居然“叛变”到别人那去了，有一股说不出的辛酸，不过后来也算戴罪立功了，简直是抓小偷雷达。

“阿士想什么呢？”

海东顺着门矢士的视线看过去，虽然变色了，但身体并无异样，体温偏高是因为被龙的温度侵染了，几滴汗珠滑落到肚脐的部位，又因为肚皮被顶出凸起而滑到腰窝，海东抚摸着自己的小腹，有种被印上对方的印记的感觉，但是品红色实在让人喜欢不起来，门矢士深深顶进去，甚至顶到了海东的掌心。

“……阿士这也太……”

语气里带着哽咽和带着鼻音的吸气声，海东眨眨眼，鸦羽似的睫毛底下滚下来一滴泪珠，被门矢士吻去，看来joker的眼泪和人类的眼泪也没什么区别，咸咸的，门矢士把骨头架子揉进怀里，感受怀里人的颤抖，满足感填满了他的心，心底麻麻痒痒的，只有拼命贴近怀中那具躯体才能抑制些许冲动。

早上醒来被窝里早已没了小偷的影子，蝴蝶飞走了又不是不回来，预料之中，还依稀记得相拥而眠的感觉，现在肚子饿了——

“哟，阿士。”

大早上在餐桌上看见臭名昭著的小偷还是蛮倒胃口的，好在他已经吃好了，路过门矢士身边的时候拍了拍他的肩膀，门矢士瞥了眼海东的高领衬衣，复低头去吃他的早餐，嘴里还有没咽下的残渣，不清不楚地说

“又要去偷东西了么。”

“阿士不是最清楚不过了么？”

即使门矢士没有回头去看，他仍能想象出海东大树脸上带着七分虚伪三分恶心人的灿烂笑容，冲他的背比了开枪的手势。

“下个世界见。”

在这个世界碰到了门矢士的妹妹门矢小夜，是一条脾气温和的龙，久别重逢还是有点小激动，兄妹二人坐进一家名为Drupers的甜点店，水果芭菲的味道很让人满意，大部分时间都是小夜在讲述自己遇到的人和事，门矢士在一边听，小夜反问他

“那哥哥的旅途中遇到了什么有趣的事情？”

门矢士想了想，近年来倒是遇到很多糟糕的事情，被偷东西，被揍，失忆，揍别人，救小偷，不过认识了一些伙伴，一起旅行。

“啊啦？看来是遇到很多好事了？”

门矢小夜看到哥哥的表情变得柔和了，门矢士很少露出这样的神色，到底是遇到什么了呢？让门矢士改变了。

“遇到很多倒霉事啊，diend driver还被人偷了，就是那个蓝蓝的驱动器。”

“反正哥哥平时也不用那个，因为颜色不喜欢，哥哥别卖关子了！”

“交到了……一些朋友。”

门矢小夜一副恍然大悟的模样，把冰淇淋里的芒果挑出来吃掉。

“那很好啊，认识了朋友什么的。”

突然一只瘦削的手出现在门矢士眼前，大庭广众之下把门矢士杯子里的巧克力抢走了，门矢士发现他另一只手还拿着几个高级定锁种子。

“哟，阿士，这位是妹妹么，不过我没时间闲聊了，拜拜！等会一定来”

海东走过不久就有一群人咋咋呼呼地冲进来，问有没有看见一个很瘦的男人穿着黑色的夹克，偷了他们的定锁种子。

门矢士：没看见。

门矢小夜噗嗤一笑，门矢士不满地看了她一眼。

“哥哥的朋友真是有趣呢。”

“和那种家伙交朋友倒了八辈子霉，以后也会一直被缠着。”

“关系真好啊。”

门矢小夜真心实意地这么想，后来海东真的如约回来了，似乎和小夜很聊得来，让门矢士摸不着头脑，他们现在在Charmant里，门矢士讷讷地说吃那么多甜点不怕胖么，那边那位骨瘦如柴的可是吃啥都不胖的选手，门矢小夜愤怒地唾弃了一顿自己老哥，然后诚恳地跟海东说

“我哥这个脾气肯定让你们很为难吧，请多包涵一下他，其实他心里很开心的。”

门矢士看他两聊得热火朝天，话题的中心人物不是别人正是门矢士，准确地说是数落门矢士，我插不上嘴啊——这算什么妇女之友么，门矢士无奈摸了摸空荡荡的口袋，钱包又被偷走了，毕竟小偷怎么会付钱呢，反正最后也会说龙又不差钱被我偷钱包是你防范意识不好这种话。

怎么觉得海东顺他的东西越来越顺手了是错觉么。by门矢士

fin


End file.
